


Of Asgardian Bondage

by MedieavalBeabe



Category: The Duchess (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Georgiana Doesn't Ask Permission To Tie Loki Up, Happy Ending, Hugs, Innocence, Kisses, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Shy Georgiana, first time bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: You know when you just don’t want to let a good thing go...and you’re not sure you’d be able to even if you wanted to because you can’t find the key to the shackles?





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A short little Frozen Duchess awkward bondage scene with a happy ending. Oneshot, unless you want more. Comment if so. )

It wasn’t the first time that Loki had woken up to the feeling that he wasn’t alone in his room before. After all, there were all those times Thor and his friends had wandered in to play All Hallows tricks on him in his sleep – not that any of them had ever succeeded, because being the God of Mischief gave him the advantage of always being one step ahead of them – and then there was that time he had been ill and woken up to his mother dabbing his forehead with a wet flannel, and that time a few years ago when a large wolfhound that Volstagg had been pet-sitting had wandered in through his ajar bedroom door and sat staring at him until he shouted Volstagg to come and call the thing away.

 

This time, however, had one difference, because as he blinked himself back to consciousness, he became acutely aware of something being not quite right about the situation even before he attempted to sit up and found himself restrained to the bedpost by two sturdy and extremely short-in-length shackles.

 

_What the-?_

 

Before he could say anything, a small voice across the room, meek and familiar, and sounding extremely guilty, murmured “Sorry.”

 

Loki glanced up to see the palace’s latest guest, the daughter of Earl and Lady Spencer, old friends of his parents recently moved back to the area, the girl he hadn’t met until the afternoon before, sitting stiffly on the sofa across the room from his bed. Georgiana raised her eyes shyly to his, her face half-hidden by her soft, long waves of golden hair, her whole expression a mixture of regretful, worried and embarrassed.

 

He frowned at her, trying to sit up properly, but the shackles clearly weren’t designed to aid their prisoner’s comfort. “Georgiana, you did this?” She nodded, slowly, that expression never leaving her face. “Why?”

 

Georgiana bit her lip. “I’m not sure.”

 

Whatever Loki had been expecting her to say, it hadn’t been that. Feeling like he was now talking to a child, he sighed and leaned back against the headboard. “Alright, at least we’re getting somewhere,” he muttered sarcastically.

 

Georgiana flinched at the slight hint of malice in his words and looked away from him. “Sorry.”

 

She did look genuinely sorry, Loki had to admit, so maybe this wasn’t some wicked plan she had been concocting from the second she laid eyes on him. He sighed again, calming himself. “Alright, did someone put you up to this?” She shook her head. “Georgiana, you can tell me the truth.”

 

“No, no one put me up to this,” Georgiana whispered, still not looking at him. “I did it.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure what to say. She seemed so shy and innocent, just like she had yesterday when he met her, quiet and reserved, retreating into her shell all the time; it had never occurred to him that she might have a dark side underneath all that. And yet, she was resisting...well, doing _anything_ to him. Gods, what was she planning to do? Torture him? Humiliate him? Hurt him?

 

No, something told him she wasn’t the kind to do that.

 

And yet she had done this.

 

He couldn’t work it out.

 

“Alright, so, what, you just randomly decided to tie me up while I was sleeping?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound angry at her, because truth be told, he wasn’t, he was just confused. Georgiana nodded, timidly. “Well, I can’t say I’m not impressed by your deviousness, actually I find that quite attractive in a woman,” Loki admitted, and she finally met his eyes. “Well done.”

 

“I think it’s bit _too_ well done, actually,” Georgiana murmured, blushing.

 

Loki chuckled. “So, what, did I do or say something to make you angry? Because if I did, I’m incredibly sorry and I swear I’ll never do it again.”

 

He offered her a smile and shyly she returned it, shaking her head. “No, it’s not you, it’s just...well...I can’t explain it. I just...didn’t want to let a good thing go, I guess.”

 

“I think that’s putting it bluntly,” Loki pointed out, making a point of one again trying to move one of his arms only for it to be held back by the shackle.

 

In spite of herself, Georgiana managed a giggle. “I guess you could say that I didn’t like the idea of saying goodbye forever.”

 

Loki frowned. “What makes you think this would be the last time we see each other?”

 

“Well, we’re leaving tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, but knowing my parents, they’ll invite you over again sometime.”

 

Georgiana looked at her knees. “If you say so.”

 

Loki frowned, once again trying to work out what was actually going on inside her mind. “Look, do you think you could at least loosen these a bit?” he asked, hoping he could get onto the path to being set free if he just asked her nicely. “It’s not exactly comfortable sitting like this.” That was actually a lie, but she didn’t need to know that. He fixed her with what he hoped was an appealing look. “Please?”

 

Her blush deepened. “Um, I don’t know if I... _can.”_

 

Loki stared at her. “Georgiana, please tell me you have the key for these.”

 

“S-somewhere in this room,” Georgiana admitted, looking much more nervous now.

 

“Georgiana!” Loki groaned.

 

“I’m sorry!” Georgiana sprang to her feet, her hands trembling almost as much as her voice. “I’ll find it, I promise. I know it’s somewhere here.”

 

Loki sighed yet again, she seemed to be making him do that a lot. As she crouched and began feeling the carpet with her fingers, hunting for the key, he ventured “So, do you tie up all the men you meet, or am I just lucky?”

 

“Um, no, this is the first time I’ve ever done this,” Georgiana admitted.

 

“The first time you shackled someone to their bed, you lose the key?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Mm...” Georgiana agreed, nervously. “I’m sure it fell near here.”

 

Loki decided to try and help her out, otherwise they might be in this position for the rest of the day. “Look, sometimes when things fall on this carpet, they bounce under the bed, try there.” Georgiana moved, searching under the bed. “Careful you don’t bang your head,” Loki added, watching her, or at least what he could see of her, as best as he could from his current position. “You might have to move some boxes.” They both fell quiet and the only sound filling the room became the shuffling beneath the bed for a while. “So what exactly did I do to receive such specialist treatment?” Loki asked, presently. “It must have been something significant.”

 

He heard Georgiana pause before she glanced up at him. “You were nice to me.”

 

It was a small whisper, so he wasn’t entirely sure he had heard it properly at first. “What?”

 

“You’re nice to me,” Georgiana repeated, kneeling up at his side. “Most people aren’t.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Loki began with a soft smile.

 

“No, it is,” Georgiana insisted. “People ignore me because I’m shy, or they treat me like I should try and speak up more.” She rubbed the side of her arm, awkwardly. “They think it’s strange that that I’m not confident like them, so they just treat me like I’m...” She shrugged. “Not one of them.”

 

Loki frowned. “That’s not fair.”

 

Georgiana just shrugged at him again before glancing at the carpet. “I’ve never done anything like this before, anything reckless. I’ve always been too nervous.”

 

Loki looked at her, his heart softening. She wasn’t mad or malicious, he realised, she was just trying to break out of her circle of shyness that bound her as the quiet young woman for the rest of her life. Alright, so her attempt at being a little reckless and rebellious, doing something no one would have ever believes she was capable of doing, was a strange, random one to say the least, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with her for that.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being shy,” he tried to reassure her. “Lots of people are, it doesn’t make you strange, just different.”

 

Georgiana shuddered. “I’m afraid I’m a little fed up of being different, Loki.”

 

He quite like the way his name sounding coming from her lips, he decided. “Why? Do you really _want_ to be the same as everyone else? You wouldn’t be you if you were.” To his surprise, Georgiana brought up her wrist and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and he realised that she was starting to cry. Alarmed, he made to sit up and comfort her, only to be brought up short by the shackles. “What is it?”

 

Georgiana shook her head. “Being me hasn’t exactly got me anywhere, Loki, I mean look at me.” She gestured to herself. “Do you know how much of an effort it is for me just to talk to people?”

 

“You seem to be doing alright with me,” Loki replied, gently.

 

“No, it’s an effort to get my words straight and not sound like an idiot,” Georgiana murmured, rubbing her eyes harder.

 

“You don’t,” Loki insisted, wishing that she hadn’t tied him up because he was starting to badly want to go over and hug her. “Come here.” Georgiana frowned in surprise and he gestured, an attempt to beckon her over. It worked. She got up and leaned towards him. Loki caught her shoulder and pulled her down so that her head was resting against his shoulder and found that he could just about stroke her hair with one hand in this position. “What is it, do you think you won’t meet someone, that no one’ll like you just because you find it hard to talk to people?”

 

Georgiana nodded against his shoulder, closing her eyes. “I know it sounds strange because we’ve only known each other a day, but I really like you, Loki, and now I’ve just ruined every chance of you liking me back-”

 

“I already like you,” Loki interrupted, biting back a laugh at how quickly she pulled back to look up at him in her surprise. “Even though you tied me up without my permission.”

 

“You like me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Georgiana blinked at him, a few more tears spilling as she did so. “But why?” she whispered, confused.

                                                              

“I’m not entirely sure,” Loki admitted, “but I do.” It was true. In spite of her shy demeanour, he had taken a liking to her upon meeting her the day before, not least because she was gorgeous, sweet and, as he had managed to learn from her over dinner, a lover of books. Quiet, yes, but that wasn’t a bad thing, at least she didn’t feel the need to fill every single second with meaningless small talk. Hel, he had even gone to bed thinking about her. “I liked you even before I learned you had this dark side in you.” In spite of her tears, Georgiana managed a giggle. Loki smiled. “And I’m actually very, very tempted to kiss you right now, so could you please just stop crying for a moment and come here?”

 

Blushing, Georgiana quickly wiped her eyes again and then shyly leaned closer to him. Loki closed the gap between them as he leaned up and captured her lips in a truly magical kiss. Her eyes fluttering shut, Georgiana gasped softly as he nipped gently at her lips for entrance, and she granted him access almost immediately, allowing him to take the lead, be the dominant one in this single moment she had never thought would ever happen to her. After what felt like a lifetime, Loki drew back to let her breathe and she blinked at him with very wide eyes.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Loki murmured.

 

Georgiana blushed. “You really think that?”

 

“Georgiana, do you own a mirror?” Loki asked, giving her a look that made her giggle. “You’re like a living Valkyrie.” He leaned in closer, breathing in her scent. “What do you smell of?”

 

“Berries,” Georgiana whispered. “It’s my shampoo.”

 

“Mm, is that why I find you so delicious, then?” Loki teased, kissing her neck.

 

Georgiana felt a quiver of all sorts of emotions flurry through her, nervousness and pleasure, curiousity and delight, wonder and awe, and something that she was sure was arousal pooled into her core at his touch. “Um, Loki, are you flirting with me?”

 

Loki pulled back and gave her a look. “Georgiana, you’ve tied me up and we’re kissing; I think we’ve gone way beyond just flirting.” She giggled again, that blush never going away the whole time. “But, do you think you could please try and find the key? It’s just my arms are really starting to ache right now.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Georgiana sprang back and slipped under the bed again. “You’ve got a lot of boxes under here, you know.”

 

“That’s books I haven’t found room for in the library just yet,” Loki smiled. “I wasn’t lying to you last night when I told you I read a lot.”

 

“Mine are just in piles.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“All my books in my room, I stack them up in piles, but sometimes they fall over in the night,” Georgiana explained, shyly. “Maybe I should put them in boxes under the bed.” She felt around, desperately trying to find the key as quickly as possible. “Um...I don’t want to alarm you, but...”

 

_Oh, Gods,_ Loki thought, _now what?_ And then he remembered something.

 

“Alright, there’s a crack in the skirting board just beneath the headboard, sometimes when small stuff falls it slides in there. Thor and I used to lose marbles under there when we were younger.”

 

He heard her move forwards beneath the bed and then she sighed in relief. “Yes, I’ve got it.”

 

Loki breathed out. “Good.”

 

Georgiana raised her head, biting her lip sheepishly as she held up the key. “Sorry.”

 

“Georgiana, I’m not cross with you,” Loki insisted. “I promise. This was actually a very interesting wake-up call.” He noted, though, that she didn’t look at him as she finally released him from the shackles before moving away from him very quickly. She was embarrassed by the whole thing, he realised, as he sat up properly and rubbed his wrists. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Georgiana whispered, her voice so low he could barely hear her.

 

Loki looked at her. Her head was down, her face covered by her hair as she stood side-on to him, hugging herself without saying a word. It couldn’t be easy being her, he reflected, being different and feeling isolated from everyone else all the time. After all, he knew what that was like. Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and walked up to her. “And, now that I’m free, there’s something I need to do, something you’ve had coming since you decided to tie me up in the first place.”

 

Georgiana shot her head up, eyes wide although she didn’t step away from him. “W-what’s that?”

 

Loki smiled, cupped her face and kissed her, before pulling back and murmuring against her lips “Take you out for breakfast.” Georgiana felt her jaw drop and Loki quickly took advantage of that, kissing her again firmly. Startled, she made a soft squeak into his mouth before closing her eyes and melting into his embrace as Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Hesitantly, she reached up and curled her fingers into the front of his tunic, tugging him against her. Loki smiled against her lips. “I see you like that idea too.”

 

“Mm...” Georgiana murmured, her mind too fuzzy to form any other words at that moment. By the time Loki finally broke away from her, her legs felt too unsteady to support her and she gripped his tunic even tighter than before as she blinked up at him, hardly daring to believe that this was really happening. It was just so surreal.

 

“But first,” Loki added, finally releasing her, “I need to get out of these bedclothes, if you feel you can let me go for a few minutes, that is.”

 

Blushing, Georgiana steadied herself and released him. “Sorry.”

 

Loki pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before gathering up his clothes from the wardrobe, leaving Georgiana to just sink onto the bed in awestruck delight. At the door to the bathroom, however, he turned back to her. “By the way, if you’d really wanted to tie me up, you could have just asked.”

 

Georgiana looked up in surprise as he winked at her before going into the bathroom. Suddenly feeling a little bolder, she took a deep breath and asked “Does that mean I can do it again, then?”

 

Loki froze and then, with a smile, shook his head. This was definitely the start of a beautiful, and very interesting, relationship.


End file.
